Pozdní večer, lásky čas
by rouwi
Summary: Hikaru jelous.


Byl večer a Host klub právě zavíral. Většina dívčích návštěvnic už odešla a ty které zde ještě byly se právě loučily se členy klubu. Hikaru a Haruhi sklízeli nádobí ze stolků a přitom spolu něžně, přátelsky laškovali.

Kaoru je z povzdálí sledoval a celým jeho tělem otřásala žárlivost. _Jak může!?_ Mladší z dvojčat zaťalo pěsti a vzápětí sebou trhlo když mu na rameno dopadla něčí ruka „Kaoru?" „Hmm?" otočil se tázaný a pohlédl do očí Kyouya-senpaiovi, šedé eminenci jejich klubu. Ten střelil pohledem po starším z bratrů šprýmujícím s jedinou dívkou v jejich klubu a v koutku mu zacukalo „Mohl bys prosím tě pomoci Morino-senpaiovi s odnosem toho rozbitého stolku?" otočil se zpět na Kaoru. „Ah…jistě." Mladší z dvojčat se usmálo a s posledním zoufalým pohledem ke svému bratrovi zamířil na opačnou stranu místnosti.

Hikaru se zubil od ucha k uchu a pošťuchujíce Haruhi sklízel ze stolků. Nemohl si nevšimnout svého bratra který po nich žárlivě pokukoval. Hikaru musel přiznat že to dělal schválně, neboť chtěl aby Kaoru žárlil. Co však nečekal byl Kyouyův zásah do jeho plánu. Senpai chvíli o něčem s mladší z dvojčat mluvil a to pak odešlo pryč z místnosti spolu s Morinozukou. Hikaru měl co dělat aby udržel úsměv na tváři _Co tam ti dva dělají? Kam šli? A Honey-senpai zůstal tady!_ Do jeho srdce se zabodl osten žárlivosti, byl tak mimo že ani neslyšel Haruhinu otázku co mu je.

Odnést stolek by nebyla žádná sranda, pokud by ho ovšem neměl odnést s Morinozukou. Nakonec vše dopadlo tak, že Kaoru nesl ulomenou nohu a Morino-senpai vše ostatní. Ovšem trvalo dlouho než našli školníka, který jim řekl kam rozbitý nábytek odnést. Když se tedy konečně vrátili do klubové místnosti téměř všichni už byli pryč. Čekali tu už jen Honey-senpai a Hikaru.

Morinozuka si jen vzal své věci a zamířil spolu s Honinozukou a s přáním dobré noci pryč. Kaoru se převlékal ve vedlejší místnosti a tak za ním Hikaru vyrazil. Vešel zrovna ve chvíli kdy ze sebe Kaoru stahoval košili. Starší z dvojčat přistoupil blíž a prsty zlehka přejel po bratrově hrudi. „Jaj!" vyjekl Kaoru a konečně vyprostil hlavu z látky „Hikaru co to vy…." Větu však nedořekl, neboť ho bratr umlčel vášnivým polibkem. Kaoru zahodil košili a přitáhl se blíž k Hikaruovu tělu.

Když po delší chvilce polibek skončil, Kaoru se zpod přivřených víček zadíval na bratra „Co to provádíš? Tady? Co kdyby se někdo vrátil? Nemohls počkat až domů?" pokáral bratra. Hikaru se zamračil „Počkat domů? Po tom cos mi udělal?" zaprskal. „Udělal?" Kaoru nechápavě zamrkal „A co jsem ti jako udělal?" „Odešels pryč s Morino-senpaiem a na pěkně dlouho!" prskal dál starší z bratrů. Kaoru se zasmál „Snad jsi nežárlil? Jakobych JÁ to dělal schválně!" úmyslně dal důraz na zájmeno, aby si Hikaru uvědomil co se dělo před tím než odešel. Starší dvojče si to uvědomilo a sklopilo oči „No…promiň, no, já to …. Nemoh sem si pomoct." Špitl provinile. Kaoru se znovu zasmál, ale pak jednou nohou vklouzl mezi Hikaruovy, takže i Hikaru ucítil sílící napětí v Kaoruově rozkroku. Nedokázal potlačit úsměv „Ale ale…Kaoru." Pohlédl na bratra. Ten však s lehkým ruměncem na tváři sklopil oči „No co, to ten polibek." Bránil se chabě.

Hikaruovy prsty přeběhly po bratrově páteři tam a zpět aby jejich majitel ucítil jak se jiné prsty zatínají do jeho košile. Usmál se a škádlivě políbil Kaoru na ouško. Vzal do zubů lalůček a něžně ho sál a pokusoval. Kaoruův dech se zrychlil a zintenzivněl. Hikaru se v duchu usmál a ústy sklouzl z ouška na krk kam bratra lehce kousl. Kaoru tiše vykřikl a přitiskl se k bratrovi. Ten ho vzal do náruče a odnesl na jeden kavalec stojící v rohu místnosti.

Něžně ho položil na měkkou látku a usmál se. Kaoru měl zavřené oči, dech stále zrychlený a vypadalo to že každou chviličku omdlí. Hikaru se sklonil a políbil bratra na rty. Jen letmo, krátce, pak jeho rty sklouzly přes napnutou pokožku krku k dekoltu a jedné z bradavek. Kaoru hlasitě zasténal a zaťal prsty do potahu pohovky.

Straší dvojče si chvíli pohrávalo s oběma bradavkami, jazykem a zoubky něžně dráždilo citlivá místečka bratrova těla. Pak ovšem jedna jeho ruka sklouzla na bříško. Kaoruova pánev sebou lehce škubla, Hikaruova ruka však zůstala na bříšku a něžně ho hladila. Jen sem tam nějaký prstík zabloudil pod vršek kalhoty, ale sotva tak, že se dotkl prvních chloupků Kaoruova rozkroku, pak se zas hned vrátil na bříško. Kaoruovo tělo se brzy začalo otřásat v nekontrolovatelných návalech touhy a z jeho úst vycházely hlasité vzlyky.

Hikaru se pousmál a opatrně rozepl bratrovy kalhoty. Pak je stáhl z nohou a odhodil do dáli. Pohledem zabloudil k našponované látce trenýrek. Jeho úsměv se rozšířil. Zbavil bratra i tohoto oblečení, pak se sklonil a políbil Kaoru dlouze na rty. Ruko při tom zabloudil k jeho rozkroku. Stopořeného penisu se však ani nedotkl. Prsty laskal a kroužil po citlivých částech okolo něj. Mladší z bratrů brzy nebyl schopen polibek opětovat, jen lapal po dechu.

Hikaruovy rty tedy znovu sklouzly na jeho hrudník, ovšem dlouho se zde nezdržely a jeho jazyk brzy škádlil kořen Kaoruova penisu. Mladší z bratrů zatínal prsty do potahu sedačky a nyní už dost hlasitě sténal. Jeho dvojče ho však stále jen dráždilo. Hikaru něžně laskal všechny citlivé části bratrova těla ale ne a ne přinést mu nějaké uspokojení.

Ještě chviličku to trvalo, ale pak se Hikaru nadzvedl, jazykem něžně objel špičku Kaorova penisu a pak ji nasál do úst. Mladší z bratrů téměř vykřikl a ruce zaťal v pěst. Prakticky v zápětí se začaly jeho boky pohybovat vstříc Hikaruově snaze. Hikaruovy prsty opatrně laskaly Kaorův pytlíček, pak ovšem zabloudily o trošku níž a ukázováček něžně vnikl do Kaorua. Mladší dvojče teď jen sípavě dýchalo a občas mu mezi rty vyklouzlo zasténání.

Po chvíli však chytl Kaoru Hikarua za ramena a vytáhl ho k sobě nahoru „Hi-Hikaru…p…pojď do-o mě!" zaprosil téměř zoufale. Starší z bratrů se jen usmál a dlouze, něžně sourozence políbil. Rukama se přitom zbavil překážejícího oblečení. Když byl konečně nahý, klekl si mezi Kaoruovy nohy a penisem vyhledal jeho dírku. Opatrně do něj vnikl a pak si lehl nad Kaoru. Pohladil bratra, který měl křečovitě zavřené oči, po tváři a tak Kaoru oči otevřel a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Následoval dlouhý polibek při němž se dvě téměř totožná těla začala pohybovat proti sobě.

Kaoru sténal slastí a ani Hikaru nedokázal být tak úplně potichu. Oběma vřela krev v těle a pot skrápěl jejich pokožku. Jejich rytmus se stále zrychloval, až konečně Kaoru sevřel bratrovy boky nohama „Hi-karu…už…." Odpovědí mu byl jen bezhlesý výkřik jeho bratra když se jejich těla vypjala ve společném orgasmu.

Chvilku trvalo než se vzpamatovali. Pak Hikaru něžně setřel bratrovo semeno z jeho hrudi a rychle se oba oblékli. Poslední něžný polibek, rychlé pročísnutí krátkých zrzavých vlasů prsty a pak už bok po boku vyrazili na chodbu a domů.

end


End file.
